Different Ways
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a gift from Irk brings emotions to the surface, Zim isn't the only one that has a crush, Dib has some feelings for the gift too. ZimxOC DibxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changes Coming

The weight of the planet pulling me down, gravity making my pain worse, as I crash landed onto a planet, no more of into a planet.

That was when my vision went dark.

ZIM POV

The Computer's alarm went off, waking me from my daydream of ruling the Earth "WHAAAAAT!" I complained looking up at the screen before me

"Warning object entering Earth's atmosphere, Coming straight for the base" Suddenly a loud crash was heard from above as the object collided with the house.

Getting up I quickly went up the elevator, what I saw I wasn't expecting. It was a Irken transfering crate "What is thisssssss... GIR!" The little robot jumped up,

eyes red as he saluted "Gir, open the crate!" For the first time in a while he actually obeyed. The crate was pryed open by the robot, what I saw inside I didn't expect

AT ALL. It was a small Irken male, naked covered in blood and Semen. A collar around his neck, clothes in a crumpled heap in the corner.

"Computer Scan him to see if he's still alive!" I demaned as I slowly walked into the crate "He is alive, I detect major damage, he needs imediate medical care."

Trying to be careful I lifted him slightly, his breathing stopped and I picked him up quickly, running to the elevator I went down to the medical bay.

A strange force pushing me to save this little Irken's life.

OC POV

The first thing I felt, pain everywhere, I mean everywhere. Trying to open my eyes was futile, I couldn't even move my lekku let alone my body. So I opted to try speaking. A small groan escaped my lips, that was all. I felt someone near me... Someone I didn't really know, and that worries me.

I groan again this time louder as a sharp pain in my arm followed by a cool liquid being injected. I felt lighter now some how, I felt like I could open my eyes and I did slowly.

There was a blur as I felt the liquid surrounding my lessen until I was laying on the bottom of some tube, covered in purple liquid. Purple... Red, Where are they!? Where The Hell am I !? My eyes were wide as I saw a blur coming towards me, as it got closer I could see it clearly, it was a Irken Invader. I sighed lightly, relef washing over me "Why am I here? Where is oh..." The tube opened to reveal the Irken to me, he had a towel in his hands and handed it to me. A light blush spread across my face as I took it and attempted to stand. Falling I felt two arms wrap around me just before I hit the bottom of the tube, next thing I know I'm being carried to a room " Wh-where am I and... WHERE THE HELL IS MY COLLAR!" I got angry, shouting rudely in the Kind Irken's face. He looked at me annoyed and placed me on a bed. " Your on Earth... I am ZIMMMMMMMMM!" I glanced around suddenly remembering

**"****_Go, your to watch Zim, and he will be your new Master"_**

Shaking my head I bowed down to the best of my ability due to being on a bed. "I am Tyke, Master..." I looked up his face showed shock and confusion.

"I-I... I am sorry Master for the confusion, here... My Tallest has given me a message to hand off to you for just such confusion" My Pak's arm handed him a small screen and he watched. The message was this " Zim, We are giving you this Irken. He is a eh... I guess a slave... treat him well, he will protect and serve you until he dies...

So dont get into trouble... You are the only Irken on the planet so he's all yours, no fighting needed. This is to celebrate your new found height. Now There are a few rules to follow. One: Dont kill him. Two: He will do what ever you ask... What ever... you...ask. Three: He will not go out into public with out his collar... Dont ask why, we have no idea... and Four: This is very important... Dont let anyone of our enemies near him, they have done major harm to him already... Dont EVER HURT HIM, or we WILL Kill you... Thats all bye!" I looked at my Master's shocked face as my Pak pulled the message back into itself. "I am sorry Mas-" "They GAVE you to me?" My lekku went forward in submission my legs on either side of me as I sat back " Yes... I was not suppose to arrive like I did... The uh Slave transporters... they harmed me..." I looked down my hands inbetween my legs a blush across my face. He sat on the bed near me and I bowed back down " Stop doing that..." He commanded softly as he layed back next to my naked form. My blush deepened and I sat back up like I was before " Uh... Master where are my clothes... I-I mean if you dont want me clothed I can-" He shot up effectively startling me and making me flip off the bed and onto the floor

" Ow... Im sorry Mast-" He picked up my fragile form and set me back on the bed. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it was my fault... Here" He went over to the closet and pulled out my now clean uniform and collar. Sighing in relief I attempted to get up to change but my legs wouldn't work I felt numb from my waist down " I had to numb you, your bodily damage was so extensive that walking might have ripped your stitches, it will subside by tomarrow, then we will get a proper disguse for you" "Ye- Yes Sir..." "Stop trying to make me sound like Im your slave master, your a normal Irken and your older then me." "Yes but I am shorter and there for inferior in everyway..." I looked down sadly, a gloved hand raised my head " I was shorter then you are before... Wait I think I know you from some where..." He thought for a moment then pointed a finger at me acussingly " Zim knows now! You were always there sitting on the floor when ever I called the Tallest!' I felt like saying No really but instead I just nodded politely. I could feel myself getting used to this whole not a slave thing... but I knew it would be short lived and I would be a Slave once more So I dared not stress the relaxation. "Yes, I was My Tallests before you, Mas..."I didnt get to finished before I was picked up and laying back on the bed.

He sighed grabbing my underwear from the pile of clothes. He helped me into them "It's alright if you just rest in these for now right?" I nodded.

He grabbed the Blankets from the foot of the bed and pulled them up, letting me relax into the warm fabrics. My clawed hand reached out for him as he backed away "Master!" I was scared I didn't want to be alone, He sighed "Dont call me that... My name is Zim... and dont worry I will be in the other room" He could tell I was afraid, I was on a unknown planet, defenseless and weakened. Sighing I nodded and rested my head on the pillows, listening to the steady sounds of a fan in another room I fell asleep.

~Nightmare~

I was in the loading bay being prepared to go on my way to my new Master's when Something hit me upside the head, I was knocked into the crate and a group of three Slavers were on me in seconds pulling off my clothes and rapeing me, then beating me senseless. The pain as they sealed my into the crate and shipped me to another planet, my screams echoing of the sides as I tried to escape.

~End~

I was being shooken awake, jumping I grabbed the person shaking me and did the one thing you would never see a Irken do... I cried,

I cried for almost a half a hour before I couldn't do it anymore. Looking up my watery eyes landed on my Master, Zim. I Shook "Pl-please dont beat me I wont let it-" He cut me off holding me tightly "Shh... It's okay... I wont let them harm you, I wont harm you..." I stiffened, shock was plastered on my face, antenna back. "You-you really mean it?" He just nodded and held me tighter I felt sleep overtake me and rested my head on the Taller Invader's chest, Yawning I fell asleep... knowing I was finally safe, safe here on this Alien Planet...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ More To Come

"Hngh... Ngh... No." I stuffed my face into the pillow, a constant poking in my side the one thing keeping me awake.

Swinging my hand around I tried to get it to stop, no such luck. I lifted my head lazily and looked to my right, there stood a SIR unit.

Growling I swiped it off the edge of the bed and pulled it beside me "Im not getting up... nope no way" The SIR stared at me, a grin plastered across it's face.

Without warning it jumped on me and was pulling my antenna harshly. I jumped up, pain ingulfing me as I screamed "Get off me! Ow! I COMMAND YOU! OWW!"

Cursing in Irken I ran from the room the robot firmly on my head laughing hysterically. "GIR!" A yell sounded from behind me as I ran further into the room,

stopping I froze "GIR GET OFF OF HIM! NOW!" My face flushed, it was Master... 'I hope he not mad at me...' The SIR Unit got of "Yeeesh... I was only playing..."

The bot skipped off into the other room. Rubbing my lekku I flinched. There was blood, alot of it... "Let me see" I jumped out of my daze relizing My Master was standing infront of me, before I could react he touched my sensitive lekku. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. His face darkened, as did mine, but he didn't let go. He rubbed the base softly and another moan escaped my now parted lips "P-please Master" I begged not sure if I was begging him to stop or continue he released his grip slightly but then reached for something on the table next to us. He rubbed a cool liquid over my lekku's bases. Moaning I couldn't help it anymore, I shifted my hips, wanting to feel friction, of anykind. He let go and looked down at me curiously. "Your lekku are incredibly sensitive, why?" Panting my antenna jerked forward, I was being submissive.

"I-I... I-I...I" Not being able to say anything else I just panted, want evedent on my face. Something poked my arm hard and I felt relief, My Pak had given me something to bring my "Heat" down so to speak. Breathing deeply I looked down at my feet, complete shame washing over me. Master stepped closer and lifted my head. I refused to look him in the eyes "Hey Tyke, you okay?" I shivered slightly as he said my name, I wanted to hear it again. "Ye-yea- yes Master" He growled and I flinched back slightly, hoping he didn't notice, no such luck. "I told you not to call me that... I am Zim... and I told you last night, I will never hurt you, ever.." His gloved hand rested on my cheek and I looked up, he was smiling warmly at me, I smiled back. "Come on lets go make a disguise... dont want these filthy hyooman's touching you..." He growled slightly and lead me to the room I was resting in. " I-I'm going to get dressed quickly, okay?" My lekku foreward in submission. He nodded and I went over to the pile of clothes,

slowly slipping into my pants I winced painfully "Owch..." I mumbled as I buttoned them. Pulling up my knee high boot's and buckling them then slipping my Purple shirt with the Irken symbol inside a circle on it over my head. Placing my collar on my neck I touched the side gently a small hiss coming through it I listened "Hanger, 362 Repeat... we lost communication with Box 362... I told you not to touch him... HE CRASH LANDED ON THE FIRKIN PLANET!" "Stupid Irken slavers they deserve their death for harming me..." I said evily in Irken " They do, I told The Tallest" I spun around "W-what?" I paled my Mental Conditioning setting back into place "Th-Thank you Master" I bowed. He sighed and picked me up "Tyke stop calling me that... Hey what about this... Why dont we come up with a name for you to suppress the pit-i-ful hyooman's, huh?" He smiled, trying to change the subject, I was grateful. He set me on the bed carefully then placing himself beside me. A blush spread across my face I looked at my hands, my mind circulating dirty thoughts. "Any ideas?" "huh? Oh yeah!" I rubbed the back of my neck slightly and thought "Hmm... How about Ty... When I was in the Academy I was always called that..." I smiled softly as he leaned back into a lounging possition " What about a last name?" "A... Last name?" "Here they use it to identify your Parental Units" "Whats a "Parental Unit"?" "It's like the Irken's who give the Sperm and the Egg to create a Smeet, I guess" "That's weird..."

Laughing softly I layed back " How about Wake sense I Woke up on planet... uh What is this planet called?" "Earth"

Blinking I looked over at him "Earth...huh... strange" He sat up. "Come on lets go make you a disguise, then I can show you this filthy Dirt Ball..."

I nodded and stood following My Master out the door and to a whole different room entirely. There was a computer terminal, infront of it was a Purple egg shaped dome.

"Go ahead, You know what to do right?" I nodded and stepped in. The entrance closed behind me and I looked up at the screen and begun selecting what I would look like. When I was done I pressed the Go button and felt a sharp pain everywhere. Cursing I was relieved when it stopped. Looking in the now mirror turnned screen I turnned. The way I looked was completely different, I had hair, it was black with Blue highlight tips, Contacts were in my eyes, they were a Light, but bright blue. I was still the same height of 5'3" approx., My skin was still light, light green and I still had three claws on each hand, no nose and ears. My clothing now had a hooded Trenchcoat and my pants were alittle bit looser, they even had chains on them. Smiling I turnned to the door and it slid open complete with smoke rolling out. "How do I look?" I asked a slight blush dusting my cheeks. "I-I like it" Master said looking at me almost appreciatively a small blush creeping onto his face as he looked at his feet. Smiling I walked closer to him noticing he had on a black wig and lavender colored contacts. "How old are you in these Hyooman years?" I asked trying not to upset him by calling him Master but still not calling him his actual name, for slaves sake. " I'm eighteen" "So what does that make me?" "Your Nineteen" I ohhed and nodded slightly

~Walking down the sidewalk~

"So is there anything I need to worry about on this planet?" I asked walking closer to Master as somebody passed us. "Not really but... There's this liquid called water it burns us if it comes in contact with our skin. It falls from the sky in a horrid display of what these Hyooman's call 'Rain', it's disgusting along with Meat, it does the smae thing... except it doesn't fall from the sky." He shivered and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye "But other then that there is one person... his name is" A teenage male Hyooman jumped out infront of us "Dib.." He finished with complete disgust in his voice, I looked at the boy curiously as he pointed at me "ZIM! What to weak to take over the Earth on your own so you bring another on of your Filthy race here to help?!" I looked at him confused and shifted closer to My Master nervously.

I didn't know what the people were like on this planet and Master did. "Leave Him alone Dib-Beast" Master shifted so that he was infront of me. That was until Dib lunged at him. Going into protector mode I lept on top of Dib and shoved him to the ground, my strength overtaking him as I shoved my Pak's leg against his throat.

"Never try to touch Master again... I will kill you..." I let go of him and backed up to My Master protectively I grasped his hand.

A person near by snorted in disgust and I shot a glare their way "Shut up filth..." I growled, my teeth showing. "Ty, what's up with you?" My head snapped to My Master and I backed up "S-sorry Master I-I wont display that again..." Looking at my feet I bowed my head in apology. "What is he your slave?" Dib said from his now standing possition beside me, which made me jump. He was being kind? No Protective... I could feel it coming off of both of them, a Domanate sort of feeling.

It made my Squeedly-Spootch tingle. Looking up I saw they were glaring at eachother, almost like they were having a unspoken conversation, or argument. I Figured the latter. Suddenly They spoke " Zim, If you hurt him I swear to God" "Who's God?" I pipped in and I swear if they could they would be sweatdropping. "No one Ty... He is the religion of these pathetic Worms" I didn't bother asking what religion was and figured it was like The Tallest and The Control Brains type of thing like on Irk. Sighing I walked foreward and saw a girl, she had Purple hair and was playing with some odd little computer type thing "Hey, what's that?" I asked pointing at the thing "It's a PodITouch... you want it? I just copied all my music to my new one... My Idiot brother Dib used it for his stuff then I got it..." "Really thank you... Your related to that thing?" I pointed back at the Arguing two "Yeah... he's an idiot, wanna come over to my house?" She sounded bored "Sure, These two will be arguing all day, I'll just slipp a note in Master's pocket." I did as I said and followed her home.

She let me in the front door "I'm Tyke by the way... but you can call me Ty" "Cool my names Gaz" Smiling I followed her up to her room. Blissfully unaware of the Female/Male conduct of this planet. "So why do you call Zim Master?" "I uh... ummm Im from-" "I know your a alien, Zim is to. My brother makes me follow him everywhere..." She groaned and sat in a chair, signaling for me to sit in the other, I did "I-Im a slave on my planet due to my height... I was given to Master as a gift for his new height... Lucky..." " Wait so your kind keeps it's own kind as slaves?" I shook my head "No not normally... Im a year older then him... but that doesn't matter...

It's weird he's the first one who's ever truely cared about me... but oh well" I shrugged "I'm a slave because I was a experement with The Tallest before this she was my "Parental Unit" I guess is what your kind would say" "You mean she's your mom?" I blinked confused "I... Guess?... uh but I cant really tell you much, it's stored in my Pak, I need The Tallest's permission to open the files..." " Hey my brother want's to know of any weaknesses your kind have..." I looked at her shocked "Wh-what?" "DOnt worry Im not going to tell Dib, I just wanna know so I can torment Zim and my Brother with the knowledge" She chuckled darkly and opened her eyes "Besides Dib's not aloud in my room, he wouldn't dare set up a hidden camera or a tap..." Sighing I nodded slightly "Fine, but you cant tell a soul, living or dead... or undead" She snickered and nodded "Pinky Swear" She said holding out her finder "Uhh..." I looked confused at her hand then glanced down to my hand "Umm... I dont have a 'pinky'"

~Meanwhile on the Sidewalk with Dib and Zim~

"Hey, Where did Gaz/Ty Go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ CrushCrushCrush

~3 hours later~

Headbanging with Gaz I wasn't listening to the banging on the door until it burst open, two eighteen year old's ran in and crashed into me.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL GET OFFA ME! Or you'll payyyyy..." I said evilly, it was obvious that Gaz had spent to much time with me already.

'They are touching me... off' I thought trying to push them off, with no luck. "GAZ! GET THE ROBOTS!" I squeeked, my air supply being cut off by a arm against my throat.

DIb and Master jumped off and stood near the door "Pathetic Earth worm! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I got up and lowered the volume on my PodITouch "I didn't DO anything I introduced him to good music...why? I think Ty is cool" She crossed her arms angrily and I snickered "Better her then some random filth on the street... I think we make a good team..." Highfiving me Gaz walked inbetween the two gapping idiots 'Okay I've spent wayyyyyy to much time with Gaz' My eyes widened and I remembered that I really shouldn't disobey Master. "S-sorry Master..." I looked at the floor sadly and stuffed my hands behind my back. Gaz came back up the stairs with something that smelled disgusting "W-what is that?!" I said covering my mouth, my face paling "It's pizza, try it..." She pulled my hand away and shoved a peice in my mouth. Chewing slowly I realized it tasted pretty good. Master was staring at me like I just gave my Pak to a enemy. "What Master? It's good, Smells like... GIR when he came home today... but really good" I chewed on another bite and sat on Gaz's bed "Hey Gaz?" She nodded "Yeah" "Really!? Thank you!" We had an unspoken conversation about pizza... She handed me a few slices and I walked to the door "Dib-Stink! I need to wrap these in something, oh Hi Mr. Membrane!" I stood staring up at the very tall Prof. Membrane, he just stared at me curiously, listening I heard Dib coming down the stairs with Master. "Who are you?" "Oh! I'm Ty Wake. Gaz's-" "Are you my daughter's boyfriend?!" I blinked rapidly as my face darkened "No I'm... I'm not... from what Gaz tells... Im not playing that uh... thing there... that you hyooman's play... whatever... Im not INTO girls... if you catch my drift... " He stood straight and stared at me, then glanced behind me. Stiffening I chanced a look, there stood Dib and Master, In shock and limp armed. My face went beat red "Oh look at the time I'll just be going now..." I grabbed a Zip-lock bag and put the pizza slices in it then fast walked out the door."Oh... yeah it's not playing for that team... I think...? I dont know... " Walking out the door I went across the road, causing a car accident and into Master's House. "GIR? Hey I brought Pizza! Hey you there you little phsyco robot fiend?!" Sitting on the couch I rubbed my head and looked at the TV, on it was a HUGE note so I read it out loud " Went to a Rave, be back tomarrow... PIGGY IS WITH MEEEEEEEE! BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE-BYEEEEEE! Love, GIR" Shrugging I layed back on the couch and relaxed 'Master and I will be alone... except for the computer... I wonder if He will teach me to write.. this language... English... hmm-huh?' "What was that?" I sat up and looked around "Huh..." A loud crash sounded outside "WHAT THE- WHAT THE- WHAT IS THAT!?" I yelled hiding under the couch, "MASTER! Oh... there you are..." I looked at the the hulking figure in the doorway "Wait your not... " Fear spread through me as I got up from under the couch my Pak getting ready to fight back if needed "State your bus- OH YOU HAVE DONUTS... Wait they could be poisoned... I need a dog... damn GIR... OH WAIT!" My Pak's communicator came out and went infront of my face "MASTER COME HOME! QUICK THERE'S SOMEONE HERE! HURRY!" THe figure was knocked over by a rushing Alien and a dragged Dib. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE EE!" Master screamed as he threw the Hyooman out the door and shut it, completely forgetting about the dragged Dib "Hey, let go off me Zim!" "Hmn?" Master looked down at Dib and dropped him on his face. "Hey! oh Ty are you all right?" I stared at him blankly "What if I said no... cause it was obviously a no..." Dib stood up, stepping closer to me as I sat on the couch. "I... dont know... why?" "Like I said it's a no..." I stood up and went to the fridge. Sticking my pizza in it I closed the door once more. Turnning I came face to face with Master "Are you alright? That filthy Hyooman didn't touch you or anything..." He mumbled the rest, completely forgetting I was Irken and I could hear him, "Because your mine..." I blushed and crossed my legs, putting my hands behind my back innocently. "I like rough sex..." I said with a smirk, the look on his face was priceless I wish I had a camera ,but I didn't, Master almost fell over the blush on his face was so dark it was a new color. "and I like to be spanked...but rape fantasies are a no-no..." I wagged my finger beside my head. "Uh..." He started but just stood there like a sore lekku "Your welcome" I said winking and going to the couch in the living room and then going down into the lab, a smirk set firmly on my face. That was after all my first act of defiance...


End file.
